


Jerman! Jerman!

by revabhipraya



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon Era, Drama, Gen, Poetry, Some Humor
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Ada alasan atas kesabaran Jerman terhadap Italia. #MariBerpuisi





	Jerman! Jerman!

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Hetalia - Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** Canon.

.

.

.

Jerman tak habis pikir  
Benar-benar tak habis pikir  
Sebenarnya apa yang ia pikir  
Apa yang membuatnya berpikir

Menaklukkan Italia adalah suatu kesalahan  
Menangkap Italia adalah suatu kesalahan  
Memenjarakan Italia adalah suatu kesalahan  
Menahan Italia adalah suatu kesalahan

Gelar pria bahkan tidak cocok disandangnya  
Tidak ada pria yang bersikap sepertinya  
Tidak ada pria yang berbicara sepertinya  
Bahkan, tidak ada pria yang sepertinya

Tapi bagaimana ya  
Harus bagaimana ya  
Sebaiknya bagaimana ya  
Jerman harus melakukan apa ya

Dia sudah terlanjur sayang  
Sudah terlanjur menyayangi Italia  
Tidak, tidak, Jerman tidak belok  
Italia tampak seperti adik kecil buatnya

"Jerman! Jerman! Apa kaumau pasta?"  
"Jerman! Jerman! Ayo kita beli tomat!"  
"Jerman! Jerman! Aku ditangkap Inggris!"  
"Jerman! Jerman! Inggris datang!"

Meski menyebalkan  
Harus Jerman akui  
Harus Jerman katakan  
Ia menyukai kepolosan Italia

.

.

.

**FIN**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Setelah (akhirnya) nonton Hetalia, dan inilah jadinya lol mereka berdua lutju sekali aku ndak kuat :")) /ran
> 
> Ini fanfiksi perdanaku dengan penname baru dan di Hetalia setelah nonton loooh xD /yaterus. Semoga kalian sukaaa /o/
> 
> Ditunggu komentarnya! XD


End file.
